


You like him

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Confession, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tokusatsu - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Tsukuyomi finds out that her childhood friend, Geiz, likes their classmate Sougo so, she locks them in the club room together.Takes place after the series in the high school au.





	You like him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).

Kamen Rider Zi-o

Sougo x Geiz

Rated G

High School Idiots

From his spot by the window Geiz watched Sougo in the courtyard of their high school. A small smile tugged at the edges of his mouth.

“When are you going to tell him?” Tsukuyomi asked. Geiz jumped. He had been so focused on watching the other boy that he didn’t notice her come up beside him.

“Tell who what?”

“Tell Sougo-kun that you like him,” she said straight forward and nodded in his direction.

“What! No, I don’t. there’s no way, I”

“Geiz, we have known each other since we were five years old. I know you,” she said in a firm but caring voice. He sighed giving up.

“Do you think he knows?”

“Sougo-kun? No way. He’s an even bigger idiot that you are.”

“Hey!”

“Seriously I doubt that he knows and especially with how your judo throw him almost every time you see him. What’s up with that by the way? Is it so you can touch him without anyone noticing your feelings?”

“No,” he blushed, “I want him to get stronger. We’re graduating this year and I can’t always be there to protect him. He legit put down king on his potential career list.”

“And yet you still like him. So, when do you think you’re goanna tell him?” Geiz sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away from her.

“Come on!” Tsukuyomi called as she dragged Geiz with her to the club room.

“What’s the rush? I’m not even a member of this club.” Geiz quieted as they entered the room. Waiting inside was Sougo.

“Tsukuyomi, Geiz-kun,” he smiled as he greeted his friends. Geiz, though, looked at Tsukuyomi with a murderous glare.

“Well you two need to talk,” She pushed Geiz further into the room and took a step backwards, “I’ll see you two later.” With that she closed the door. There was an audible click as she locked the door. The judo captain was at the door in seconds trying to open it, but it wouldn’t move. He banged on the door.

“Tsukuyomi!!!!!!” He yelled but there was no answer. Then he turned around to look at the other boy. Sougo looked at him puzzled but the smile was still on his face. Geiz reached up and scratched the back of his head. “Oi, do you have your cell phone on you?”

“Ah, yes,” Sougo patted down his pockets and then pulled out his phone. His expression fell, “It’s out of power. Do you have yours?”

“No. It’s in my bag, which is in the classroom,” he kicked the door. Most of the students had already gone home for the day and the club room wasn’t located in a high traffic area either. He cured his childhood friend under his breath.

“Well I’m sure Tsukuyomi will let us out eventually. She said that we had to talk. So, what did you have to say to me?” Sougo asked trying to stay positive even though they were now locked inside the club room together.

“It’s nothing,”

“Okay,” Sougo shrugged.

Time past slowly. Although it was only fifteen minutes it felt like it had been an hour. Geiz sat on the table trying not to look at Sougo who was lounging in the chair next to him. They didn’t talk and the silence was getting to him. He jumped down off the table. Sougo sat up right in the chair at the sudden moment.

“Sougo!” Geiz started in a tone that probably would have been used to lecture the other members of the judo team that what he was about to do. The one mentioned stood up. He took and deep breath and then continued, “I like you. I like you so much and I want to be more than friends. I….” his voiced trailed off as he looked at Sougo who hadn’t said anything at the confession and was staring at him wide eyed. “Just forget it”

Geiz turned away from him towards the door his heart breaking every beat it took. To his surprise the would be king grabbed his arm and before he knew it, he found himself being turned around and thrown over his shoulder in a move that he knew very well. It was his turn to look wide eyed as Sougo knelt next to him with a smile across his face.

“Who says I want to forget it?”

“Huh?”

Sougo didn’t say anything but leaned down and kissed him. Geiz’s heart skipped a beat or two. He wanted to pinch himself. He couldn’t believe that he was actually kissing Sougo after fantasying about it for so long. He sat up so the kiss would be at a less awkward of an angle. The kiss ended but their foreheads were rested against each other. Both young men had a smile across their face.

“So, are we dating now?” Geiz asked tentatively

“Of course, and in the future we can both be kings or king and prince consort. What ever title you like,” Sougo told him shining brightly. Geiz rolled his eyes and then pressed his lips against his for another kiss thinking how it was fortunate for Tsukuyomi’s meddling to turn out this way. Unfortunately for them she had went home and forgotten about them. They were only let out a couple of hours later when the guard noticed the light on in the room while on patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little fic.


End file.
